The Day I Died
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: "Immortality? Ha, Immortality can go screw itself." This is the story of Katsa Hyoubu, how her life begins with death.
1. Chapter 1

Is there such a thing called immortality?

If so, why do so many wish for it, only to regret it when all they love has passed on or when the world's problems no longer interest you. When everything stops mattering, and you began to regret that immortality and will do anything to die.

If there is such immortality, I didn't want it.

Too bad fate had other plans for me.

That bastard.

My name is Katsa Hyoubu and this is my life. Death. Whatever you want to call it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lol, I was shocked when I got two reviews off 89 words._**

**_You guys are awesome, thanks._**

**_Anyways, Enjoy!_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

There were many things Katsa Hyoubu hated.

Running away was one of them.

People trying to kill her all the time was another.

Especially if they've killed her once, but keep trying anyways.

Seriously, you'd think they would learn that SHE CANT DIE.

Well, technically, she does. Katsa just comes back each time and her body heals without the slightest of scratches or bruises.

Apparently, they were trying to find an end to her immortal life.

They already tried drowning her, impaling her (Multiple times), crushing her, disintegrating her and throwing her in lava.

You must be wondering why the hell Katsa lets them do it.

It's actually kind of fun.

But of course, Katsa wouldn't admit it. Katsa just likes to watch how hard they struggle to form a plan on capturing her when they could just ask her. It's not like she puts up a fight, it was interesting to see how they planned to kill her… again.

She is in no way a masochist.

But really, they were beginning to get annoying.

Like little bugs that insist in stinging her or mosquitoes steeling her blood.

Did she not mention that? Sorry, they tended to take examples of her blood too. Of course, her blood type was strange- a mix of all the types so they named it XO-blood. Then her blood had such 'purity' as they called it, that they would inject it in themselves.

Dumbasses noticed after a long time (Finally) that nothing happened other than improving their overall health. Not that Katsa's blood was useless; she just didn't want to heal them, for perfectly good reasons too.

Again, they never asked her to heal them.

So she didn't.

Eventually bored of being captured all the time, Katsa stood and broke her bonds (Chakra bonds in fact- useless also against her) and walked away. She was nice enough to write them a note, only to be polite.

_Heya, Katsa here._

_I'm leaving and taking your food with me, hope you don't mind._

_Don't try to find me. I won't let you capture me again. Key word – LET._

_Anyways, sayonara!_

So Katsa left, taking the food with her, and casually planting explosions that she had in her bra (Don't ask) and set them to go off if they got too close. Katsa wondered briefly where she should visit now. She had already visited Kumogakure- caused a volcano to erupt there- visited Iwagakure – wrote "Katsa was here" in the stone and lastly Otogakure, where she destroyed a few of their laboratories for fun. Also, the ninja trying to always capture and kill her were Otogakure Shinobi.

They weren't very happy about that.

Katsa wondered why, she made everything look beautiful. Humph, they don't appreciate her art, how rude. Katsa figured that Kirigakure wouldn't be very welcoming – probably heard of her in the Bingo book for destroying everything and getting away without a scratch. (Idiots didn't realize she healed after blowing herself up in the base- it was mainly for the explosion sending her in the air. Katsa liked trying to fly.)

Katsa thought of Konohagakure, and shrugged. She kind of wanted to dress up their Hokage statue, and annoy the villagers. She shrugged and took out a map that she stole from the Otogakure Shinobi.

This should be fun.

Maybe she should become a ninja.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

More to come - sooner or later!

Comments are a pleasure!


End file.
